


Know Your Enemy

by jessalae



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/F, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessalae/pseuds/jessalae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber has never understood why the phrase “sleeping with the enemy” was meant as a bad thing. [NOTE: Characters are tipsy when they consent.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know Your Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Characters are tipsy when they consent. Written for Porn Battle XI, with prompt "alcohol."

Amber has never understood why the phrase “sleeping with the enemy” was meant as a bad thing. Sex was what made people the most vulnerable, the most likely to spill their secrets; it was the perfect way to get on the enemy’s good side so your eventual victory would destroy them even more completely.

It certainly had its perks, at times, too. She would never have been motivated to go after a woman as attractive as Thirteen in any other circumstances.

She sits innocently at the bar, staring into her drink and waiting until Thirteen is standing right next to her before turning around.

“Dr. Hadley!” she says cheerfully. “I didn’t realize you were here.”

“The bartender said you bought me this,” Thirteen says, raising an eyebrow and a double shot of vodka.

“Oh!” Amber says, eyes wide. “I completely did not realize that was you, I am so sorry. I just saw an attractive woman, and, well…”

“You’re here cruising for chicks?” Thirteen says, sitting down on the next stool.

Amber shrugs. “Well, you see, I have this really stressful job…”

Thirteen stares at her for a moment, then shakes her head. “What’s your game, here?”

“Why do I have to have a game?” Amber sips her martini delicately.

“You always have a game.”

“Not tonight.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Well, I guess I do kind of have a game,” Amber says. “It’s a classic, really, but not very complicated. The only catch…” she turns and looks appraisingly at Thirteen. “It needs two players.”

Thirteen returns her gaze coolly. “Why would you think I’m the best target in here?”

“Call it a hunch.”

“Say I say yes,” Thirteen says slowly. “How do I know you won’t manage to slip this into the differential and make me look bad in front of the whole team?”

“How do _I_ know _you_ won’t?” Amber returns. 

“My nickname isn’t Cutthroat Bitch.”

“Fair point,” Amber says. “But really, I just want to relax, take the edge off. This isn’t about work.”

“I’m not sure I believe that,” Thirteen says warily.

“I’ve had other nicknames, you know,” Amber says. “Munchkin. Amy. Magic Fingers.”

“Magic Fingers?”

“First girlfriend,” Amber says nonchalantly. “Never had anyone actually get her off before.”

Thirteen stares at the vodka she’s still holding, deep in thought. “Your place or mine?” she asks quietly.

“Either way.”

Thirteen downs the shot and grabs her purse. “Yours.”

 

Amber’s apartment is small, cozy, and they walk right past the couch and the corner that passes for a kitchen and end up in the bedroom almost before the door has finished closing. Amber makes the first move, twining her fingers through Thirteen’s hair and leaning down to kiss her. She tastes like vodka and no-nonsense lipstick, and when her tongue rubs along Amber’s it makes both of them moan. Thirteen’s hands roam down Amber’s body, smoothing over her curves and snaking under her skirt. Amber reaches around behind herself and unzips her skirt, letting it fall to the floor.

“Moving a little fast, aren’t you?” Thirteen asks, raising an eyebrow.

“You usually spend a lot of time cuddling with your one night stands?” Amber replies, pulling her shirt over her head. Thirteen rolls her eyes and starts unbuttoning her dress. Her bra and panties are both royal blue, and in the dim light of Amber’s bedside lamp her skin glows golden. Amber hops onto the bed and waits impatiently for Thirteen to join her.

It turns out to be worth the wait, because Thirteen kisses her on the lips only briefly before moving to her neck, then her shoulder, then her breast. Amber muses that one of the definite upsides to sleeping with women is that it doesn’t take five fumbling tries for them to undo her bra, and then Thirteen’s tongue is on her nipple and she lets the train of thought slip away. Thirteen licks, bites, sucks at her nipple until Amber is flushed and panting. Thirteen leans up to kiss her again, then murmurs, “So how about those magic fingers?” She grabs Amber’s hand and brings it to her crotch.

Amber strokes lightly between Thirteen’s legs, grinning when Thirteen shudders. She scrapes her nails over the inside of Thirteen’s thighs, then hooks her thumbs into the waistband of her panties and drags them down. Her fingers find Thirteen’s clit, already swollen, and brush feather-light circles over it. She waits until Thirteen is squirming before she increases the pressure.

She sets a fast pace, rubbing enthusiastically. Thirteen throws her head back, staring blankly at the ceiling, but when Amber moves to get a better angle she jumps and shifts away for just a second.

“Don’t you trust me?” Amber asks innocently.

“Not for a second,” Thirteen says. “Now get back to it.” Amber complies, and slides a finger into Thirteen, pressing up. Thirteen hisses and cants her hips forward, urging Amber to go deeper. Amber keeps her strokes shallow, focusing on the slide of her finger against Thirteen’s g-spot, and adds another finger. She’s working with both hands now, two fingers on Thirteen’s clit and two fingers working their magic inside her, and it isn’t long before Thirteen swears under her breath and comes, shuddering around Amber’s fingers.

“Gonna return the favor?” Amber asks as soon as Thirteen regains her composure.

“Never was much good with my hands,” Thirteen says, peeling off Amber’s panties, which are now very wet. “But I am a pretty cunning linguist.”

Amber rolls her eyes. “Does that line get you many girls?”

“Does telling people your nickname in college was Magic Fingers?” Thirteen says, raising an eyebrow. “It’s late, I’m tipsy, and I don’t think you’re going anywhere.” She drags a finger between Amber’s labia. “Not for a few minutes, anyway.” She hooks one of Amber’s legs over her shoulder and kisses along the inside of her thigh, adding tongue and just a bit of teeth as she gets closer to Amber’s vulva. Amber is shivering by the time Thirteen’s tongue finally finds her, dragging firmly up her slit before settling on her clit. With short, firm strokes, Thirteen works Amber to the edge, then pulls away. Amber is about to grumble a complaint when Thirteen moves down and circles Amber’s entrance. She teases for a minute, then thrusts inside, fucking Amber with her tongue. When Amber moans, Thirteen moves back to her clit, starting the process over again. She moves back and forth, working Amber nearly into a frenzy, until _finally_ she sucks long enough and just right on Amber’s clit and Amber’s crashing down, crying out wordlessly.

When she catches her breath, Thirteen is stretched out on the bed next to her, smirking like she knows something Amber doesn’t. Amber looks at her, starts a question, then decides she doesn’t really care. Whatever game Thirteen thinks she just won, losing has never felt this good.


End file.
